


Close Encounters With The Opposite Sex

by WritingSoul



Series: Saiede Week 2017 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: "they were in the bathroom for a while", Fluff, Genderbending, Genderswap, How do I tag?, Implied Sexual Content, Other, frick off w/ that, i'm not gonna have you, idk - Freeform, ouma gets fucked pt.1, saede week: day 2, stfu ao3 it's ouma and not oma, you can ;) ;) write that scene if you want and tag me or something in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSoul/pseuds/WritingSoul
Summary: Kaede sighed, pursing his lips. “Ouma just had to make Himiko mad, didn’t he?” Or: An AU where Himiko really does have magic. Written for Saiede Week, Day 2: Genderbend.





	Close Encounters With The Opposite Sex

Kaede woke from her slumber drowsily, blinking away the blurriness in her eyes. As much as her brain would like her to go to sleep, that wasn’t happening. 

Still, it wouldn’t hurt to try…

She sighed, wiggling back a bit. She and Shuichi had been cuddling on the couch when they’d fallen asleep watching a movie, and somehow ended up in a spooning position. She wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. 

But, as she was about to find out, that wouldn’t happen. She felt something shift within her - a feeling that she had not felt before. And - there were two objects squished flat against her back. She squinted in thought, and then looked down. 

Her chest was flat. Not flat in the sense that she had little to no breasts - even though that would be surprising - but in the sense that she didn’t have boobs at  _ all.  _

She rolled her lips together. They felt...off somehow, like they had lost the subtle plumpness that they’d had before. 

Okay, this could be a prank, right? It had to be. 

Had to be. 

The teen sat up, and found out quickly - through the flopping of genitals that she didn’t have before - that this was no prank. 

Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist, was now a man. 

He (she?) screamed. “Oh my god!” 

Kaede was tempted to run to the restroom, but also quickly found that with the body alterations, he (she?) had been stuffed into a male version of his outfit. 

The vest was the same, if not expanded to fit over his (her?) broader chest, and the skirt and tights had been replaced by a simple pair of pants with the skirt’s patterning on it. They were the same color, too. Getting up, he moved to look in a full length mirror. 

She (he?) stared at himself incredulously. He wasn’t all that bad looking, with the same head of blonde hair that was just now straighter, and the same eyes. Not to mention that he had abs. While looking at himself, he suddenly got the feeling that he had to pee. 

He groaned, but decided he might as well try and do this, especially since he didn’t know how to...well, use it. 

But, he tried. 

He thought he was getting on pretty well, even when the girlish scream of Saihara sounded from the other room. 

He finished his business and walked out, finding his boyfriend turned girlfriend observing her body. 

“So you got changed too, huh?” He asked, leaning against the couch. 

Shuichi jumped sky high, turning to look at the other person. When she saw Kaede, her jaw dropped, and she took a minute to observe her boyfriend. 

Kaede did the same, of course. 

Shuichi’s outfit was pretty much the same, save for the black skirt replacing her pants and white, knee-high stockings on her legs. Her feet were housed in a pair of flats as well, and her hair was now flowing down her back in waves. 

She sighed. “Awe, even when you’re a girl you’re just as hot!” 

Shuichi blushed at that, a furious redness rising on her cheeks. She dipped her head, hat covering the flustered look Kaede knew was in his girlfriend’s eyes. 

“You look better…” The newly-transformed girl muttered, cheeks growing more red. 

Kaede moved to sit next to her, hugging the fem-boy. “So cute!” 

“H-hey! Let go of me!” 

Kaede did so, but not before giving his girlfriend a big kiss. 

They sat there for a minute, and after a minute, Shuichi seized up, curling into herself a little. 

She groaned. 

Kaede hovered over her for a minute, before withdrawing. 

Was this what she thought it was? 

Well...only one way to find out, Kaede. 

“Shuichi,” she said, “what does the stomach pain feel like?” 

“It’s like...daggers are piercing my lower stomach.” The girl groaned out. 

After a moment of pause, Kaede said, “You’re having cramps. Like...period cramps.” 

Shuichi groaned louder, but Kaede pulled her up. 

“Come on, we’ve got to get you a pad or something so that you don’t bleed on yourself and all over the couch. And then we’ll get you something sweet and a warm bed, ok? And revenge on Himiko.” 

Kaede named Himiko for good reason - as the young mage did have magic that was real. 

Shuichi nodded, allowing Kaede to pull her into the bathroom. 

“Look,” Kaede said, “I’ll teach you all about your body beyond what they told us in our health classes, but you’ve got to tell me about mine.” 

His words held a subtle nudge, a wink, a seduction. Shuichi nodded along readily, feeling that this was a  _ very  _ good idea at the moment. 

They were in the bathroom for a while.

* * *

 

After a lesson on their respective bodies in the bathroom, and a shower after - they headed to see Himiko. 

Said mage was hiding in her room, knowing they were coming. 

They knocked on her door, and she answered the door with her head bowed. 

Kaede opened his mouth, but was cut off by the tiny girl.

“W-wait! I can explain all of this.” 

Shuichi tapped her foot impatiently, but kept her composure otherwise. “Go on, then.” 

“Well...Ouma was teasing me about being on my period after he determined that I was on my period, and so I asked him if he’d like to be on his period himself, and then he said yes.” She took a deep breath and continued. “So, I inflicted the genderbend curse on him with a side effect of being on his period. But, it bounced off of him somehow and deflected towards you two - so Saihara got the period thing and you were both genderbent, but this will only last for a week...” 

Kaede sighed. “Well, I guess it’s alright if you didn’t really  _ mean  _ to do it….but I’ll have a bit of a talking to with Ouma.” 

Shuichi sighed too. “Yeah, you’re fine.” 

Himiko let out a tired sigh now that she was clear of the safe zone. “Nyeh….all that worrying wore me out...I’m gonna take a nap.” 

She slinked back into her room and shut the door behind her, leaving Kaede and Shuichi standing hand in hand outside her door. Kaede sighed, pursing his lips. “Ouma just had to make Himiko mad, didn’t he?”

He didn’t get a response, so he said; 

“Do we kill Ouma, or do we get chocolate?” 

Shuichi, overcome with rage, snarled; “We kill him.” 

Kaede knew that tone well, it was one she had used herself. 

“Yes ma’am.” 

They walked down the hall, still hand in hand, when Kaede had a thought. 

“Hey, Shuichi.” 

His girlfriend looked up at him. It was only then did he notice the height difference between the two of them. Shuichi was short, and he was really tall. Easily 5’9, maybe even 6’0. 

“Yeah?” 

“So...when you’re on the toilet…” 

“Uh huh…” 

“...and you’re taking a poop….” 

“Why do I not like where this is going?” 

“...do you ever...play with yourself?” 

Shuichi sighed, but said; “Sometimes, yeah. Why? Do you play with yourself while you’re on the toilet?” 

Kaede laughed. “Yep! I grope myself a lot, actually.” 

Saihara’s jaw dropped a little, and her cheeks flamed bright, cherry red. 

“Why are you admitting to that so readily?!” 

“Because it’s the truth!” 

Shuichi laughed at her boyfriend’s antics, shaking her head. They walked in a peaceful silence after that, but it didn’t last long as they arrived at Ouma’s door. He, too, was hiding, something very un-Ouma like. 

Kaede knocked on his door, and he opened it. 

At his height, he was staring directly into a pink vest, which his eyes trailed up from. They finally met Kaede’s and he smiled. 

“Good luck~!” Kaede sing songed, watching as a little flicker of shock passed through his eyes. 

It was then that Ouma noticed Shuichi, ready to kill him. 

He tried to close the door, but it was too late. Kaede stopped it with his foot. 

“You’re not getting off that easy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i loved writing this so much  
> these two genderbent are my favorite  
> also Ouma's about to get Fucked(tm)   
> -sigh- i think we all needed some fluff after yesterday  
> Anyway, maybe leave a comment or some kudos if you enjoyed? Even a bookmark with comments would be amazing! <3  
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
